As conventional techniques associated with working and processes for integrated circuits, for example, Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 4-082057 and 5-066733, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-145245 are disclosed, which are classified in H01L of IPC (International Patent Classification).
As methods and apparatuses for working, assembling, and processing works which are easily affected by dust particles and unwanted components in an atmosphere with a predetermined cleanliness, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 9-264575, 11-023031, 8-313022, and 7-019553 are disclosed, which are classified in F24F of Internal Patent Classification.
Along with the recent IT (Information Technology) innovation in various industrial fields, information devices have been increasingly introduced into various departments regardless of whether they are clerical or technical departments. In addition, as a result of new technical innovation of such information devices, information devices having new functions and performance have been introduced commercially.
The above situation makes it necessary to perform business management for computers and their peripheral devices, including development, design, manufacture, commercial introduction, and the like, timely in consideration of the market trend.
New devices demand a shift from the conventional automated/mechanized mass production scheme based on automated warehouses, automatic part transfer, and automatic working by robots to a production system corresponding to a so-called cell production scheme in which inventory processing is minimized in the process of production.